marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-17673)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Maureen Logan (wife, deceased); Scotty Logan (son, deceased); Jade Logan (daughter, deceased); Bruce Banner Jr. (adopted son); Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-17673 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly X-Mansion, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, United States of America. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 300 lbs. (136 kg.) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, and prehensile tongue (as Venom) | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant later augmented | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Ryan Key; Mike Hawthorne | First = Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 4 | Last = Venomverse Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Logan Venom's history was the same as his Earth-807128 counterpart until he chose to tell Bruce Banner Jr. the truth about his parentage. Banner Jr. beat Logan to unconsciousness and stormed off, leaving Logan to drink himself into a stupor. Months later, Logan was approached by Warren Worthington III, who abducted him. Worthington informed Logan that his son Scotty was still alive, taking him to Xavier's Mansion, where Logan had once killed the X-Men under the control of the Red Skull. Worthington revealed it had been a trap and transformed into Archangel, knocking Logan unconscious. Regaining concsiousness in the Danger Room, Logan was confronted by Worthington, who wanted to avenge the X-Men; Ashley Barton, who wanted to avenge her criminal empire, which Logan and Hawkeye had dismantled; and Banner Jr., who wanted to avenge his birth father and re-establish his criminal empire. The three revealed they intended to kill Logan and use his remains to create an army of clones, revealing that the Venomized Tyrannosaurus rex had survived its encounter with Black Bolt. Logan broke free and tossed Barton into the monster's mouth, but was devoured himself. The Venom symbiote then seperated from the dinosaur and bonded to Logan, enabling him to tear his way out of its stomach. Logan killed Archangel and pursued Banner Jr., the symbiote goading him into seeking revenge. However, Logan was unable to bring himself to kill Banner Jr., saying he still cared for him as a son. Logan Venom was teleported by a Venomized incarnation of Doctor Strange to help fight a war against the Poisons, spending much of the war fighting alongside a Venomized incarnation of Laura Kinney, and was seemingly killed when the Venoms exploded the Poisons' ship. | Personality = | Powers = Presumably those of the Logan of Earth-807128 and those of the Venom Symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Abilities = Presumably those of the Logan of Earth-807128 and those of the Venom Symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Strength = Presumably that of the Logan of Earth-807128 and that of the Venom Symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Weaknesses = Presumably those of the Logan of Earth-807128 and those of the Venom Symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Equipment = Presumably those of the Logan of Earth-807128 and those of the Venom Symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Transportation = Presumably those of the Logan of Earth-807128 and those of the Venom Symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Weapons = Presumably those of the Logan of Earth-807128 and those of the Venom Symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Logan Family Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Tentacles Category:Adamantium Category:Regeneration Category:Time Travelers